User talk:Garrec3
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the A Few Minor Details and Discussion page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 01:16, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Re Half-Apology, Half-Self-Defence Howdi there. Sorry if it came across that I was angry it was literally 5am and was late and very tired. According to our policies users are not supposed to edit discussions that have been closed by admins/moderators. Now I know technically this was a new discussion the best thing to do would be to message me or one of the team or edit the talk page on maybe the Shiba Clan. You don't need to apologize you are new I was just trying to inform you that its not how things are done here. Its just not very...good etiquette to see that I had closed something for a specific reason (i was promoting speculation and going in circles) and then to open an entirely new thread without prior discussion. Now in regards to the actual thread itself. Yeah I didn't want you thinking I hadn't read your post. I had and I wanted to clear up the confusion or make clear my points on why its not always the same as being blood related. We all know he's a Shiba by birth so its a fact they are all related we just don't know how closely yet. But the question if whether they are a member of the Clan has never been addressed by Kubo. I'm not saying they are not, I was just...giving examples of how it may not be the case and we can't assume. When we make an assertion we have to provide proof to back up that assertion that's just how it works. "Such and such are members of this clan because they are related by blood" is not always the case which I hoped I showed to you. I think the most important of my examples was of the Tokugawa Clan and the relations therein as the Soul Society is clearly based on Feudal Era Japan in how it is presented. Its quite an interesting history, one of the ancestors of the Tokugawa Clan, Matsudaira Chikauji, was originally of the Nitta Clan, meaning his name was originally Nitta before he took his wife's name and joined her Clan instead, the Matsudaira Clan. Leaving it as it is means that, well we just don't know the answer and its ok to not know the answer. Sure, we are a database but there are a hundred and one things that we dont know the answer to as well. There are many Kidō we don't know the name of or why does Yoruichi turn into a cat. We don't have those because we don't know those/ At the moment the explanation of being a blood relation is easily compounded by the fact that especially in Japanese culture, that didn't always mean anything and that people can easily leave Clans. In the end, our articles aren't incorrect nor are they leaving anything out. We do have Isshin's history clearly stated in various articles so as far as our knowledge and the series has let us know, the site is correct. And damn I remember thinking to myself to show you how to "Quote" a user as its called so you can reply. You can do it several ways in the forums *1) Type : :Garrec3 wrote: :whatever Garrec3 hath written : *2) Click the little option at the bottom right of the previous post and one of the options is "Quote" and it automatically brackets and quotes the entire post. I usually repeat this process and delete the parts not relevant to the statement I am currently replying to. So yeah thanks for being polite about it. My intention was to inform you and others on why and how we have evidence that may not prove he left the Clan but helps support it. Hope this helps. Also sorry I get a little talkative about history, I'm a fanatic. :I think it helps to be calm and polite about things, I am sorry if it came off aggression but it was very late and I was typing a lot. I am glad that you found it interesting I love that Catherine was German and was still able to take over the Russian throne. But her son was a bit sexist and made it so women couldn't inherit unless ALL the men were dead despite the fact that most of the monarchs of the 1700s were all women (Catherine I, Empress Anna, Empress Elizabeth (fav monarch because never executed anyone) and the Catherine the Great) so yeah thank Emperor Paul for that one. Woops I went on a little again. ::The ruler of Russia during WWI or during its outbreak,was definitely descended from Catherine the Great but Anna and Elizabeth did not have children and didn't have any descendants. Elizabeth's sister, Catherine I's other daughter, had a son, Peter III who married Catherine the Great but she ousted him as he was a weak ruler. Their "son" Paul was speculated to not actually be his because he wasn't really interested in Rumpy Pumpy. So while officially, the descended from Elizabeth's father, Peter the Great, its doubtful this is the case. ::The Royal Families of Europe were related in several different ways. George V of Great Britain and William II of Germany were related through their grandmother, Queen Victoria. Victoria Eugenie, who was Queen Consort of Spain was another Grandchild of hers along with the wife of Nicolas II, Alix of Hesse. Nicholas II of Russia was the cousin of George V through their mothers, Princess Alexandra of Denmark and Princess Dagmar of Denmark (Maria Feodorovna in Russia) who were sisters. Queen Victoria was nicknamed "the grandmother of Europe" and King Christian IX of Denmark was called "the father-in-law of Europe". Both of then were well known for their marriage alliances and Christian also had a son on the Greek throne and one on the Danish throne. Nicholas II and William II were more distantly related and their common ancestor was Paul the son of Catherine the Great. ::A major problem with the Royal Bloodline was that Victoria was a spontaneous case of Haemophilia B possibly due to the fact her father sired her pretty late in life after the death of Princess Charlotte. That condition affects the X chromosome and as women have two, they're more likely to be carriers than sufferers. Men on the other hand, have high chances of suffering from it due to getting their only X chromosome from their mother and its shes a carrier it can happen. Victoria's son died from the condition and two of her grandchildren passed it onto the Russian and Spanish heirs. It severely affected the succession. :::Sorry I must have made a mistake somewhere there perhaps I was naming too many names in one sentence. Nicholas II was not descended from Queen Victoria, no but his wife Alix was. His son had Hemophilia through his mother. Alix's mother was Victoria's second daughter Alice and we know Alice was a carrier of Hemophilia because her son Frittie died due to falling when he was only two. If a male is born with Hemophilia, his mother is a carrier. Alix, her youngest surviving daughter was also a carrier as we learnt from her son Tsesarevich Alexei being born with the condition. :::Victoria Eugenie was Alix's cousin as she was the daughter of Victoria's youngest daughter Beatrice. She was another carrier of Hemophilia as her eldest and youngest sons, with the King of Spain, had it. Its genetically passed through the X chromosome and is actually a recessive gene so for women to be actual hemophiliacs, both their X chromosomes have to have it. Males only have one X chromosome so if the affected gene is passed to them then they have it outright as they don't have a normal X chromosome to cause it to be dormant. :::For funsies here's a list of those affected due to the spontaneous appearance of the condition in Victoria as a carrier, also possibly her mother too, the mutation seems to have appeared with either of those two. :::*Princess Alice, second daughter of Victoria, was a thus no symptoms but had the recessive gene ::::*Alice's daughter, Irene of Hesse, was a so no symptoms again. :::::*Irene's son, Prince Waldemar of Prussia, was had all symptoms. :::::*Irene's second son was fine but third son, Prince Henry of Prussia, was so had all symptoms. ::::*Alice's second son, Frederick, or Frittie, was and died young as a result. ::::*Alice's youngest surviving daughter, Alix of Hesse, was a so no symptoms. :::::*Alix's daughters had no children so unknown if they were carriers but her son, Tsesarevich Alexei, was :::*Victoria's fourth son, Prince Leopold, was and died after falling at 30. He was first known case of this genetic strain. ::::*Leopold's daughter, Princess Alice of Albany, was a as all daughters of male hemophiliac sufferers are. His son was fine. :::::*Alice's son, Rupert, was and died at 21. Second son died as baby might have been one. :::*Queen Victoria's youngest child and fifth daughter, Princess Beatrice, was a so no symptoms from her. ::::*Beatrice's daughter, Victoria Eugenie of Battenberg, was a so no symptoms for her. :::::*Victoria Eugenie's eldest son, Alfonso of Spain, was a thus full blown symptoms. :::::*Victoria Eugenie's youngest son, Gonzalo of Spain, was a thus symptoms again. Neither of these two had kids. ::::*Beatrice's second son, Leopold of Battenberg, was and died during an operation which is very dangerous for Hemophiliacs. ::::*Beatrice's youngest son, Maurice of Battenberg, was and actually died in battle, in WWI, very brave given his condition. :::There I covered all of Victoria's affected children and the royal houses of Russia, Germany and Spain they affected other than the British Royal Houses. Its died out now mostly due to the short life expectancy of Hemophiliacs at the time and house many of the sufferers never begat children. :::And yes the Victorian Era is named after Queen Victoria as historians usually do as different Era's tend to have different markers in culture that stand out. Like the Elizabethan Era of Elizabeth I was known for Shakespeare despite her not being a big proponent of plays and such but it was during her Golden Era of English history. It's alright I enjoy discussing things I am passionate about. And the Shakespearean Era transcended the reigns of two monarchs, Elizabeth I and James VI & I ie Elizabethan era and Jacobean era. Eras tend to be known more for their monarchs as what the monarch endorses and change usually defines their rule culturally, politically etc. But yes I think we should wrap it up as no longer about Bleach. Have a great day!!